


A Red Rose*

by Alexandrite_Rose



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Also violence is small, But people always end up getting hurt!, I need more stories with Sakura, I tried to do something happy, Just sibling stuff, Minor Violence, Protect the people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrite_Rose/pseuds/Alexandrite_Rose
Summary: Sakura got hurt and Azura is mad and worried





	A Red Rose*

**Author's Note:**

> This is like more on the Birthright path because I love (most of) these people.  
> Level grinding gone wrong? IDK.
> 
> Also, Hestia is my Corrin/OC. Which is why she has more personality than the piece of cardboard, sword-wielding, dragon transforming, overtrusting, boring thing that is Corrin.

"Azura, look out!" Hestia yelled.

Azura started to turn only to be shown the sight of a Fire spell heading straight towards her. Eyes widen as she braced herself for the incoming attack.

"Azura!" The next thing the Songtress knew was that she was making a new friend with the ground. What Azura saw next was probably the most horrific sight she'd ever seen. "No!" was all she could muster. The spell hit Sakura with enough force that she flew a few feet forward before hitting the ground face first.

Without hesitation, Azura disposed of the mage and ran to her little sister's side. Sakura's back was lightly burned, parts of her dress gone, and no evidence of any flames. She was still breathing which gave Azura a little solace. She slowly lifted the little princess by her shoulders, getting a small painful wine from her.

"Sakura? Sakura can you hear me?" The younger girl lifted her head, eyes a bit distant and droopy.

"Azura, are you okay?" even in her injured state the younger princess was still worrying about her.

"Don't worry I'm fine. Please don't move, save your strength." Azura told her. Sakura gave her a small smile before closing her eyes. "Sakura!" The young princess went limp but she was still breathing, though it was light. Azura didn't know what to do. The enemy was closing in around them, and it terrified the normally calm blunette. As if by instinct the Songtress pulled the young princess closer, holding on tighter then before. Only a miracle was going to save them.

Three mages where in front of the royals, their tomes floating from their hands to making a circle like a shape. Azura's heart was racing as she stared in horror. She'd witnessed this spell cast only once by a single Sorcerer. The range was nearly impossible to dodge. It would kill them both. Her grip on Sakura tightened; the last time fear gripped her like this was when her mother disappeared and she was left to fend for herself in the Norian Fortress. The spell was almost ready, the mages each had wicked grins on their faces. Azura threw her body over Sakura in a small attempt to try and shield her from the attack. She closed her eyes.

There was a large thump and then the heat, but no burning. Confused, Azura slowly looked up at the sight of a white and gray dragon. The beast roared a horrific monstrous roar.  
"Hey, assholes!" The mages turned only to be greeted with a single light arrow that pierced through their heads. Takumi appeared and she has never been so happy to see her little brother.  
"Azura?" The blunette turned her head. The dragon was gone and there stood Hestia in its place. "Are you alright?" She nodded. The red-eyed princess looked down at the young unconscious girl.  
"She's alive, but needs help," Azura told her. Hestia knelt down and took the young princess.  
"I'll get her out of here. Can you still fight?"  
"Yes."  
"Takumi!" The young prince approached. "Stay with Azura." With a nod, Hestia returned to her dragon form and flew off.  
"They'll be fine," Azura spoked.   
Takumi placed a hand on her shoulder, "Right," he responded. "Come on, let's teach these bastards what happens when you mess with the Hoshidan royal family!"  
"Let us indeed."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the battle was won and Azura had informed the rest of her family what had happened she wasted no time getting to the medical hut. Hestia was outside as if knowing she would go there.  
"She's okay. Her high tolerance for magic is thanks to that. From what I was told she won't even have any scars. And before you ask yes, Sakura is awake, but please take it easy on her. She was only doing what she thought was right."  
"Thank you," Azura said before entering.

Sakura saw her coming and dismiss Hana. "Call me if you need anything Milady."  
"I will, thank you, Hana."  
"Hi, Azura!" The young girl spoke once Hana was gone. The older princess just stared. "I-I'm sorry..."  
"What were you THINKING?!" Azura shouted while simultaneously cutting her off. "You could've been KILLED!"

"YOU COULD'VE TOO!" Azura took a step back. Sakura had tears building in her eyes. "You are my sister Azura! I don't...NO; I can't lose any more family members! When I saw the spell it reminded me of Mother." Azura had almost forgotten that Sakura was there when Makoto died. "I couldn't save her back then. I wasn't going to let it happen again. It's why I am here, to help make sure it doesn't happen again."

Azura was stunned at her words. When arriving in Hoshido she was worried that the royal siblings would see her as nothing but an enemy to their people and a constant reminder of what they lost. That the only reason they were nice too her (or tolerated in Takumi's case) was because Makoto had told them to do so. But, time and time again had proved her wrong. And right here was one of those times.

She approached her little sister slowly and hugged her. Sakura wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist and held tight. Azura's grip tightened at this.   
"I-I'm sorry I shouted..." Azura spoked after a few short moments. The older princess pulled back slightly, "I just don't want anyone to die for me. Heh, Hestia is more important."  
"You are just as important as Tia, Azura. We all love you and would be devastated if we ever lost you." Now it was Azura turn to cry.  
"S-still..."  
"If you're so worried then I guess we'll have to watch out for each other better." Sakura gave a smile so bright that the lights in the room weren't even needed.  
Azura smiled, "Yup, and the rest of them too. Who knows what Hinoka and Takumi, maybe even Hestia might get into."  
"Hehe, right!" The two hugged once again. They are weak alone, but together they are strong.


End file.
